I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaming machines such as traditional slot machines, video slot machines, video poker machines, and video keno machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hinged player tracking panel for use with gaming machines.
II. Background
In recent years, player tracking devices have gained in popularity, becoming almost a required accessory of gaming machines in casinos. One reason for this increased demand is that player tracking devices are used to implement loyalty point programs, such as player tracking programs, offered by various casinos. Typically, loyalty point programs provide rewards to players in proportion to the player's level of patronage (e.g., to the player's playing frequency and/or total amount of game plays at a given casino). Loyalty point rewards may be free meals, free lodging and/or free entertainment. These rewards may help to sustain a game player's interest in additional game play during a visit to a gaming establishment and may entice a player to visit a gaming establishment to partake in various gaming activities.
Typically, when a game player wants to play a game on a gaming machine and participate in a player tracking program, a game player inserts a player tracking card, such as a magnetic striped card, into a player tracking device such as a card reader. The card reader may receive certain player identification information from the card, such as a player's name, address, and player tracking account number, which it may relay to a player tracking server that typically stores player tracking account records including the number of player tracking points previously accumulated by a player.
While the card is inserted during game play on the gaming machine, the player tracking unit may poll the gaming machine for game play information such as how much money the player has wagered on each game, the time when each game was initiated and the location of the gaming machine. The game play information is sent by the player tracking unit to the player tracking server and may be used to generate player tracking points and add the points to a player tracking account identified by the player tracking card. The player tracking points generated by the player tracking server are stored in a memory of some type on the player tracking server and/or the player tracking card as part of a loyalty point program.
Player tracking devices, which can include a card reader, a key pad, a display, and the like, are often sold as aftermarket additions to gaming machines by various manufacturers. To accommodate these aftermarket additions, gaming machine manufacturers often provide a region on the gaming machines where the player tracking devices can be installed. This region is typically about three inches in height and located between the main cabinet and the top box on the front of a typical gaming machine. See FIG. 1, as discussed below.
The hardware associated with player tracking devices has become somewhat standardized, both on gaming machines and on the player tracking devices themselves. On the gaming machines, there is typically a player tracking device bracket that spans the three inch high region identified above. This is usually a piece of sheet metal that is attached to the gaming machine with a screw or other attachment mechanism. The player device bracket serves both as a structural member for the gaming machine and a support for a top box glass, which is located within the top box and is typically decorated with graphics or other ornamentation. In addition, the player tracking device bracket serves as a mount for player tracking devices and a player tracking device decorative plate. The player tracking device decorative plate is typically a “snap on” piece or a screw on piece, depending on the manufacturer, that provides access to the user interface portions of the player tracking devices. Behind the player tracking device bracket sits the electronics necessary for the functioning of the player tracking devices.
In order to access the electronics behind this player tracking device bracket, the gaming machine must be substantially dismantled. In particular, because the player tracking device bracket is generally left in place during repair or replacement of player tracking devices, the top box glass must first be removed. Once the top box glass is removed, the electronics behind the bracket can be accessed through the opening created by the removed top box glass. If access below the bracket is desired, a large CRT monitor, mechanical reels, or the like, within the main cabinet of the gaming machine may also need to be removed. Once the CRT monitor, mechanical reels, or the like, is removed, the bottom portions of the electronics can be accessed. The removed top box glass, CRT monitor, mechanical reels, and/or any other parts that are removed must generally be placed on the ground or away from the gaming machine while the machine is serviced.
While the machine is being serviced, the disruption to game play can be costly. In particular, while player tracking devices are being serviced during maintenance, diagnostics, repair, or replacement, the gaming machine is inoperative. In addition, when the gaming machine parts are placed on the floor or around the machine, these parts can take up space on the casino floor and can risk being damaged by passersby. Having parts on the floor can also be unattractive to players and can even be nuisances to players who may injure themselves by tripping over the parts or otherwise becoming entangled with them. The cost of maintenance, along with the loss of playing time and risk of harm to players and gaming machine parts can be expensive for casinos.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved player tracking devices and associated support structures. In particular, these improved designs should allow improved access to the player tracking device electronics and the interior of the gaming machines.